


Moonlit Rendezvous

by syrren



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrren/pseuds/syrren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past the moonlit paths, in the midst of the Unknown, a lost traveler meets a lonely guide looking for a home.<br/>A poem told from Wirt's view of a time he went to meet Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Its more of a warm up poem so there really isn't much of a plot. I'll write a more complete Dipper/Wirt poem with plot and all later, but for now enjoy this practice poem~  
> Feedback would be appreciated!

On the track through dim ancient woods  
Nestled in the Unknown where lost souls go,  
The moon was shining brightly in the dark,  
On rotting edelwood trees that held their roots  
And each footstep that I took in a rush.

With red hat pulled down tightly over my ears  
And red cape tugged around my lanky form  
I tread along the worn dirt road, longing,  
If not for my old home past the garden wall,  
Then longing for a place to call my own.

And it was just so that I had found before  
This moonlit path, to ease my familiar grief  
About an old love long gone - or was it me?  
For now I have found him who carries the  
Journal and explores the world so animatedly.

I met him in the middle of soulless desolation  
Turned corner for my greatest comfort  
Where I can feel my very love for him bloom  
Anew in this soft silver moon and starlight  
That catches and gleams in his deep eyes.

We had met sometime ago by lucky chance  
Him being a lost, pathless traveler in this  
Purgatory that through which I serve as a  
Guide for all wondering wayward lost with  
An old lantern once held by a woodsman.

The very stars were etched into his skin  
And his eyes were so curious and bright  
And his mind so intelligent and kind  
And his heart so devoted and careful  
But I did not show him the way out.

"You are well, your journeys have gone right?"  
He worries me so, always tramping through  
The great Unknown. But he only laughed  
Lightly, waved me off, and he responded,  
"You mustn't worry. I am just fine!"

This book bag he carried was strapped  
Around his chest and from it he fetched his  
Journal and flashlight, flipped it open to  
Show me his new notes on the Unknown and  
His easy smile made my breath catch in throat.

"The black turtles" he began excitedly and  
Leaning forward from where he sat amidst  
Wildflowers springing up around a tree trunk.  
"Have you figured them out yet? I have!"  
Any knowledge from your lips is a gift.

The gentle smile I conjured at seeing his new  
Journal entry made his being brighten, and I  
Must ponder how great life is, because my  
Approval made him do that, that bolt upright  
Posture, quick breaths between clipped words.

Speak to me, show me what is in that sweet  
Mind. You are not lost, I have found you, let me  
Memorize every line of that enrapturing smile  
And starry-eyed expression when the truth  
Reveals itself to you, abruptly, and only you.

He spoke quickly, losing and rediscovering  
Where he last left off, and in his enthusiasm  
He had leaned forward. Journal spread open  
Between us and his hands on the pages, and  
His words flew by so fast, was he breathless?

You are not lost, but I feel so in the best of  
Ways, lost in everything you said smoothed  
In that clear mature voice. So lost that I drew  
Myself closer to him, leaned forward on a  
Hand that inched nearer to his, hesitantly.

"So do you think that's what it is?" His head is  
Tilted but I know he's certain. Swallowing the  
Butterflies fluttering within me, I shook my  
Head and responded, "I haven't seen you in days,  
I'm more interested in something other than... turtles."

Its true, and our separation was for too long,  
But he has questions even I cannot answer. I've  
Never held him back, though I wish he would  
Just _stay_. For my sake, for my privilege to twine  
My fingers in his at any time of the day.

Our hands have touched before, grasped at the  
Other, and our lips have met tentatively under  
Green-washed sunlight. But the full moon has  
Risen and this home I long for so desperately is in  
His beating heart, just inches and too far from mine.

My fingers stretch towards his, nudge his hand  
To expose his palm for me and I slip mine into  
His, feel the tingle of contact that shoots along  
My nerves. But he well meant to continue that  
Speech, taking my gentle move as little, nothing.

Shifting my weight to my knees, I reached across  
And placed a hand at the nape of his neck, fingers  
Tangling in thick brunet hair. My turn to question,  
To tilt my head and expect an answer, an intimate  
Request I would not voice. And he answered.

With a free hand he closed the journal and pushed  
It away. "I have it all written down, it can wait."  
Scooting forward I used the hand on his neck to  
Guide, to make his lips linger when they met mine.  
And I did not want to know the Unknown around me.

Searching to become dizzy off of his existence I  
Nipped at his bottom lip, a silent beg for him to  
Part his lips and let me memorize more than just  
His grin. Compliance, an easy unconscious move,  
And I sucked on his lip, pulled him nearer to me.

Would you let me further? I needed to test. But  
He did that for me, bypassing my teeth and  
Finding my tongue with his. A gentle squeeze of  
His hand and I pulled away from his grasp to splay  
My fingers against his hips, lifting his shirt slightly.

Burrowing under the material of his clothing, I  
Pressed my hands against his skin, dipping my  
Thumbs under his boxers waistband along the  
Hollows of his hipbones and meeting his lower  
Back with my fingertips, and I lingered.

Would you sit like this for me forever? If only I  
Could know, but I have the best feeling for the  
Answer. I am certain that if we could just stay  
Here, winter could come, wash away sweet heat  
Of summer, and I would not notice one bit.

And would you just come closer? I don't mean  
To push, but my fingers are against your skin and  
I need you closer. Sweeping one hand up his back  
With his shirt caught about my wrist, I tug him  
Toward my knees, don't mind the dirt underneath.

His hands are at my shoulders, the dent of my  
Collarbones, and I can feel his gentle breathing.  
A nip at his lip and break of the kiss, now it is  
My time to explore. Remove my hand from his  
Hipbone and tilt his head up to expose his neck.

Trail kisses down his chin to neck to chest -  
His shirt is quite the nuisance. Everything must  
Be gentle, I will not be rough with the traveler  
That I watch and worry over for days on end.  
May my touch be as soft as the spring breeze.

Holding me aside for just a moment, he tugged  
His shirt over his head and made to do the same  
For me - I would not dream of stopping him. But  
I didn't go on kissing him, instead laying my cape  
On the ground and pushing him down against it.

His unruly hair tangled in my fingers, and his  
Bare skin beneath mine as I lay down beside him  
Propped up on my elbow. And our movements  
Are deliberate, hesitant, awkward and endearing  
For neither of us has done anything like this.

Raking my fingertips from his collarbones to his  
Hips, pausing to feel his heart beat in between,  
A shudder beneath my touch, breathless waiting.  
I brush against the hem of his shorts and make  
My decision quickly - unbutton and unzip.

Completing my action he kicked the cloth off,  
Shorts and boxers both, then peered at me  
Pointedly. Following his gaze I performed his  
Silent wish, tossing my own clothing aside.  
Wasn't I fortunate I met him during summer?

Placing my hands on either side of him, I  
Shifted to straddle him, leaning back against  
My heels so to not place my weight too heavy  
On him. And the movement was not without  
Reaction; I could feel his tense restraint.

"I'm sorry, is this inconvenient?" Grinning,  
Teasing, and he pushed me off of him with a  
Huff. He makes me more confident in a way  
I rarely feel, and perhaps to him I do the same?  
Because he's drawing himself up, planning.

I attempt to move, noticing the rough tree root  
And tickling wildflowers too close to my skin,  
Yet he's there, sitting next to me and so close  
To leaning his head on my shoulder as he gives  
Me a proud look and brushes past my hips.

His lips at my neck and his hand where I need  
It - and isn't he amazing when he takes the  
Initiative? I let him nip at my skin and dominate  
My senses, for I'm only aware of my traveler,  
My lost soul, who I hope stays beyond all hope.

His lips are at my neck, and my breath is caught  
In my throat. His breath is warm against my  
Chin and I swear he's the only scent I need. His  
Hand's location is making my heart speed up,  
My lagging mind telling me to reciprocate futilely.

Would you sit there for me forever? I'll return the  
Favor if you just stay with me, fill and cloud my  
Head with your woodsy but nervous scent and warm  
But trembling hand, that pretty skin of yours washed  
Silver in the moonlight, the stars on your forehead.

I can't imagine that we do anything else tonight. My  
Breath is uneven and too much for me to sustain.  
With effort I snatch up his free hand and grasp it,  
Fingernails digging into the flesh as he

_If you're gonna write about us at least finish it_

Dipper! Fine, if you're gonna write in my poetry notebook at least try to rhyme.

_Wirt took my breath away a couple nights ago_  
_But if he keeps writing about it in rhymes,_  
_I might have to keep my breath from now on._

You know what? We're done here.


End file.
